


Nightcall

by SunshineIta



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineIta/pseuds/SunshineIta
Summary: An innocent (?) old-school writing flirt between Shepard and Kaidan on the SR-1.





	

Thanks to [Potionsmaster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster) for beta-ing this one-shot! You're amazing, as always!

 

I think you can read this piece with a female or a male Shepard in mind. Hope you like it!

And yes, I headcanon that there are emojis is the ME universe, ha-ha!

 

Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading! xo

* * *

 

**_Normandy SR-1 – 0020 hours_ **

**_Commander Shepard to Lieutenant Alenko_ **

Hey Kaidan,

Hope you’re fine. O.K. I know you’re on a break and that you’re probably sleeping. I’m suppose to be too, but… Insomnia. That bitch.

I need your help tomorrow morning with a tech issue. Could you help me when our next shift starts?

Hope I didn’t wake you…

Shepard

**_Normandy SR-1 – 0027 hours_ **

**_Lieutenant Alenko to Commander Shepard_ **

Shepard,

No worries. I’m awake too. Reading some reports.

And yes, I can help you when our shift starts.

Rendezvous in the mess in 0600 hours?

Kaidan

**_Normandy SR-1 – 0029 hours_ **

**_Cmdr. Shepard to Lt Alenko_ **

Reading reports at this hour? You’re brave, Lieutenant.

**_Normandy SR-1 – 0032 hours_ **

**_Lt Alenko to Cmdr. Shepard_ **

 I’m brave? Well, thank you, Commander. That’s a nice compliment.

I’ll return it and say that you’re tough being able to stay awake at this hour with all that you have on your shoulders.

By the way...

I think you’re doing a great job.

**_Normandy SR-1 – 0035 hours_ **

**_Shepard to Alenko_ **

Thanks, Kaidan. This is very kind of you.

I may be horrible at understanding tech stuff, but I try my best to be a good marine.

 

**_Normandy SR-1 – 0037 hours_ **

**_Alenko to Shepard_ **

Well, if I can speak freely, Commander, I think you’re a hell of a soldier.

**_0038 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

I am? Well, thanks! :-D

**_0039 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

I mean it, Shepard.

I’m not saying this just to be nice.

**_0040 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

Lt, stop it, you’ll make me blush!

And if I may speak freely, too, you’re not bad either.

**_0042 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

I’m not perfect, Shepard.

If that’s what you’re implying.

I have my flaws…

**_0044 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

No one is perfect, Kaidan.

Honestly, if we lived in a perfect galaxy, is it just me or would it be incredibly boring?

I also think it’s a great quality to be able to acknowledge that you have good sides and bad sides to your personality.

But you know… There’re some parts of you that I consider without flaws…

**_0045 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

Is this...

Appropriate, Shepard?

**_0047 hours-_ ** **_Shepard_ **

We’re on our private channels, Kaidan.

And if the Alliance wants to reprimand me for being nice to my lieutenant… Let them try!

**_0049_ _hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

Good point...

Then, if I may ask, which parts of me do you consider without flaws?

**_0050 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

Let me think…

You’re honest. And honesty is extremely important to me.

You’re a hell of a biotic; and a conscientious and skilled soldier.

And you have a killer smile.

How is it with a smile like that, Kaidan, you’re still single?

**_0052 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

Now I’m the one blushing!

Probably because I’m focusing on my career for now.

And… Because I haven’t found the right person for me just yet.

**_0053 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

Can I ask what you’re looking for in someone?

**_0055 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

I’m not sure if I want my commanding officer to know.

**_0059 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

Come on, Alenko! We’re having a friendly conversation in the middle of the night. What’s the arm in it?

**_0101 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

You getting a bad impression of me? :-/

**_0103 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

I could never have a bad impression of you, Kaidan.

And you know it.

**_0105 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

Like I said, Shepard, I’m not perfect.

**_0106 hours-_ ** **_Shepard_ **

Fine. Me neither!

O.k. Then, I’ll say this: you’re the most perfect-imperfect lieutenant, I’ve worked with in my career.

Still too much?

**_0108 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

Fine, I’ll take the compliment, Shepard.

If you insist.

**_0110 hours-_ ** **_Shepard_ **

Oh, but I sure do, Lieutenant. I sure do!

**_0112 hours-_ ** **_Alenko_ **

You know, Shepard, next time we’re on the Citadel…

And probably will be a couple of times during the mission…

We should go for a drink together.

**_0117 hours-_ ** **_Shepard_ **

Sorry. I had to read your message 50 times to be certain I understood it correctly.

…

…

Is this a date, Lieutenant?

**_0119 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

No, Shepard.

:-p

A friendly drink between colleagues.

**_0122 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

You have me relieved! I’m horrible on dates.

I talk too much.

But a friendly conversation, I can manage. I may tell you just a couple of bad jokes, instead of a hundred.

**_0124 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

I don’t mind bad jokes. In fact, I kind of like them. Well, depends who tells it.

**_0126 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

I’m your commanding officer. You must laugh at my bad jokes! Or you may get on my bad side.

**_0127 hours-_ ** **_Alenko_ **

I thought I had no flaws for you, Shepard.

**_0129 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

Shit. He got me. Clever boy…

**_0130 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

I really should get some sleep…

**_0132 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

Yeah… We should indeed. But why?? We’re having such a nice time…

**_0134 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

Like I said, next time we’re on the Citadel, I’m buying the beer.

And we’ll have plenty of time to talk.

I hope.

**_0136 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

How do you know I drink beer? :-o

**_0139_ ** **_hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

A lieutenant has his sources.

;-)

I would not be a perfect-imperfect one if I didn’t know some ‘personal’ stuff about you, Shepard.

And it’s easy to spot the couple of empty beers on your desk every time I go to your quarters, Commander.

If I can speak freely.

**_0143 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

I’ve been discovered.

Shit.

O.K. Fine.

Let’s test how observant you are, Alenko.

Which type of beer do I drink?

Pretty sure you don’t know this one…

**_0145 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

Blonde or red.

_Citadel Premium_ or _Illium Amber_.

**_0147 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

Impressive...

Well, happy to read you know what to buy me on our friendly-colleague-date.

**_0148 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

Shepard…

**_0150 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

What?

Did I say date…? :-/

Oh, sorry! My omni-tool suggested the word to me and I just… Yeah… :-p

**_0152 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

Of course, it was an innocent mistake.

 

**_0153 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

As innocent as I can be. :-D

**_0154 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

Which means not at all.

**_0155 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

Hey! Not nice, Alenko. Why are the compliments gone?

**_0157 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

Keeping some for our next chat.

On this, I wish you a good night, Commander. It was really nice talking with you.

**_0159 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

Of course, it was nice talking with me! I’m always nice to talk to.

No, seriously, it was great.

Thanks.

Looking forward to our next chat, in fact.

**_0200 hours -_ ** **_Alenko_ **

:-)

Me too.

Good night, Shepard.

**_0201 hours -_ ** **_Shepard_ **

Good night, Kaidan.


End file.
